


First Love

by BloodiedRoses (ImaginationManiac)



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Broken Heart, Erotic, F/M, First Love, Gen, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Kissing, Leaving, Love, Love Theme, Multi, Passion, Poems, Poetry, Romance, True Love, Vague Romance, all original characters - Freeform, passionate love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationManiac/pseuds/BloodiedRoses
Summary: When you love someone, you will either stay with them forever, or leave them forever. Love, like anything else in life, is temporary. But we still let ourselves dissolve, and let our hearts burn with passion, then reduce to ashes when it is all over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This work is for the brokenhearted, the hurt, and those deeply and beautifully in love~
> 
> Each chapter is a new type of poem or short writing about love.  
> Each of them, I hope, will make you feel some sort of something.  
> Please leave comments, this is my first serious work on the archive :)  
> thank you <3

**The Beginning**

When I first met you I didn't feel anything extraordinary. I knew your name, but I never talked to you. You were you, and I was me. I never noticed you more than I noticed others. Then I began laughing with you, and you soon became my favorite person to talk to. It was after all this that I began to feel you were special, and you could understand the deepest parts of me in a way no one else had before. I could never identify exactly what started it all, and I am sure that our beginning rooted from a combination of small sparks of emotion, until they all formed together to make a fire. But fires burn. And anything that has a beginning, has an end.


	2. Sweet Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things we ignore when love is beginning to first overtake us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps love wouldn't happen as often as it does, if it couldn't cloud our perception so easily.

**Sweet Ignorance**

In the beginning I chose to ignore things that I am sure I will regret sometime in the future. How easily I think it was for happiness and new emotion to cloud my judgement. I do not regret anything, simply because I have not been given a reason to yet.

You went for me when you were still with her. 

She treated you terribly, I know. But just the idea.

If you did it to her would you do it to me?

So many things love tells us to ignore. So much sweet ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want each chapter to go in order with each other, at least in some way :/


	3. When I Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one first realizes that the other person means something to them.

**When I Realized**

I never thought you would matter to me. But it was 3am and I was laughing with you harder than I had with anyone else in months.

It was then when I realized you could be someone to me. I just didn’t know what sort of someone you would turn out to be.

I started to be genuinely interested in your day, and how you were doing.

I became interested in you interests.

And you made me happy.

So confusingly happy.

And it was here when I realized, that you really meant something.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should also say, I have never experienced heartbreak. I do not know what it feels like. I am currently experiencing my first love and all I have known is happiness so far, but this happiness is helping me imagine what I would feel, if it all were to go away.


End file.
